ICE
by T. JUICER
Summary: Tobe is snowed in Garu's home with a critical condition. The rest is to be read
1. Chapter 1

_"ICE"_

Chills and frozen soot. A deadly wind alongside frosted wisps of trees finalizing their breath. The heat of one's lips were no secret against the cooling depths of this quaint little village. Sooga... Worthy to be spit on. Tobe was in no position to keep his work here. But wherever the protagonist went, so would he. Well... Perhaps the antagonist. Ah yes, Garu. The silent hero of everyone's dreams. Tobe's too. The types where limbs shed blood and the only sounds were cries of mercy. Tobe chuckled in the wind as he tucked his jacket tighter.

His scarf slipped around overtime, leaving a long trail in the breeze behind him. His shoes were soaked at the tips. Each step increased the bitter feeling of ice that soon subsided with its numbing effect. Tobe paused to lift his head to the sky... If one even existed. The weather... This weather... It was impossible to make anything out in it. His eyes teared up painfully and at this point and he wasn't too certain on his direction now. He just wanted to go home. Well... Perhaps dealing with a bunch of bumbling, masked, foolish fighters he called ninjas wasn't the best thing to return to. Tobe groaned rather loud. He jerked his face at the frost to find some sense of feeling. To alert himself really. He was finding himself closer and closer to a level of hazard he didn't dare want to cross. Where the heck was he? It felt like he had been walking through frozen hell for miles. He slipped a hand out of his pocket, feeling the bamboo stalks as he walked. The snow was light but rested with a surprising amount of weight. It fluttered off the stalks the moment his fingertips brushed. His gloves were soaked as well. But perhaps it wasn't all bad... After all, his surroundings were growing increasingly similar.

Civilization in a forest. It wasn't uncommon. But it certainly wasn't preferable. Tobe's steps turned to drags. His stride to a limp. And the constant stream of snot and tears made it all the more uncomfortable. It was aggravating and at this point the only thing keeping him warm was his increasing rage. He closed his eyes as protection. It was for that reason he could blame his next action. Catching a grip below him with his foot, Tobe tumbled down. He fell on the side of his face after realizing he could not bring his hands out of his pockets in time. He groaned in agony at the impact. The once soft puffs of flakes soon converted to frozen shards once touching earth. Tobe propped himself up with one arm, feeling his face with his other palm. He opened his eyes to see the indent of snow that glimmered with crimson. Just a tad that is. But a small amount on the snow meant there was a larger problem on the flesh. Tobe tugged up his mask to wipe his face. The sting made him cringe while the falling formations continued on without mercy. He slowly opened his eyes and blinked to focus and looked up, only to be awestruck at the thought of his long awaited journey coming to an end. The triumph lasted momentarily as he now found himself granted with not a solution, but a whole new problem at hand. The home of his personal antagonist, Garu. Of course the familiarity of his surroundings seemed reasonable now! He was walking straight into a bear's trap! A trap always had bait. And the bait for Tobe was for him to simply follow a path he recognized. A path he dreaded really. But it still felt like heaven. A true example of bittersweet. And how sweet it was.

There was many scenarios to consider. At the top of the list was to ignore the situation altogether and continue an aimless journey. But unfortunately a choice like that could result in the worst possible way. Tobe refused to die in the cold! What type of honor would that show? For one to prove his skill, he must first show his vigilance in the eyes of natural forces! Second of course would be to cut his losses and take the shame of admittedly needing the help of his enemy. There would definitely be more dignity in dying through "natural causes" than to live with the fact that he begged for safety. But gosh, he hated the cold. Tobe got up with a quiver to his limbs. His body was ready to give out once more. He dragged his feet to the door and raised a hand, huddling his body in shivers as he struggled to make a fist. He just had to knock. Knock; and all his problems currently would be solved. Tobe's fist trembled. For reasons more than one. He closed his eyes tightly and shook his head. Ridiculous! Without an ounce more of reasoning he opened the door and pushed himself in. The wind nearly threw him in as he steadied himself from his stumble. He quickly shut the door behind him, breathing heavy. Oh, how it hurt to breath, to move, to think. The warmth of a home brought no relief at the given moment. He was beyond the point of needing to be "warmed up". This was something much more severe. His limbs still felt numb and his face now burned with a new sensation. He could barely hold the air in his lungs long enough to consider it breathing. He struggled to keep his coughs silent as he covered his face with his sleeve. Garu meanwhile... Was nowhere in sight. The house was dark but still had a glow. Meaning he had been here earlier. Earlier? Why not now? Tobe wondered what any fool could be doing right now besides huddling away in the shelter of their home. He of course, was one of those fools. But it didn't make sense for the same mistake to occur twice. Idiotic.

Tobe first removed his gloves. He touched his fingertips together to see if the possibility of feeling was still in tact. Slipping a finger on its edge, he slid off his scarf. It felt good to rid of these layers. They were only weighing him down at this point. He removed the hat he had placed over his ninja mask and tossed it to the floor. Basically everything was spread out along the floor. His jacket being the last thing. His usual uniform was left back while he now wore a sweatshirt and soft pants. And to top it all off, he was unarmed. Any potential fight would have to be with his fists. His cold, frostbitten fists. The mask seemed purposeless at this point too. Tobe slipped it back like a hood and pulled his hair out from behind. He gently felt along his ears, seeing as though those were likely frost bitten too. He sighed, finally feeling the warmth of his breath. Things were starting to pick up now. Tobe dragged all his belongings in a pile and kicked them to the side. He looked out at the scene before him. What was he to do now? Wait? No... Hide? Horrible plan. He was only focused on shelter for the time being. Now was the time to face the other issues that could arise. At any moment too that is. Tobe stepped carefully along. A few candles lit the area as guidance. It was truly a peaceful scene. But ironically, it held the most tension. He planned to make his way to the hall for a better look. Halfway along... And sudden terror struck him from behind.

A solid, straight kick to the back sent Tobe straight to the floor. His body wasn't fully functional yet and the sudden impact made his condition all the more vulnerable. He quickly looked as a blade stabbed beside his head. Quickly rolling to his back he attempted to shield himself. He should have known a ninja would be hiding in the shadows. Where else would Garu be? He had waited for such a perfect moment too. Tobe jolted his arm up, blocking Garu's punch. And another... And another. He forced himself to his feet, quickly getting in stance. Garu backed off a bit as well, fully prepared for any sudden moves. It took only a few moments for Tobe to throw his fist forward in a sharp motion. Garu shifted his body out of the way, attempting to kick out Tobe's feet from under him. Tobe saw it coming and leaped up, aiming a kick straight for the head. Garu backflipped out of range before the attack was even in full motion. As Tobe regained himself, Garu jabbed forward with a battle cry, heavily impacting Tobe's jaw with his fist. Tobe let out a violent cough as he stumbled back, crashing to the floor. He quickly covered his mouth with his sleeve. Coughing at the taste of crimson. Garu stood solidly, aiming the tip of his blade towards Tobe's face. Tobe glanced up, doing a double take. His voice was raspy and quivered.

"Evening…"


	2. Chapter 2

Garu's shoulders lifted slightly between each heavy breath. He kept his blade sturdy, frowning deeper at Tobe's lack of reaction. Tobe looked to the floor, rubbing his face and arm. Damn that hurt. He was in no mood or condition to have fought back like that. But he couldn't let Garu take the upper hand of the situation right off the bat. Of course, it still resulted in his defeat. But his ignorance overpowered any sense of his logic. Tobe breathed heavy, glaring up at his subject. Garu's expression faltered between thoughts as he saw Tobe's features. Heck, it looked like Tobe had already been beaten up. There was no need for anything else in addition. Even so, Garu kept alert, ready to spring back into action at any moment. Tobe slowly stood; groaning lightly.

"No chance to let me explain the situation. But please! Do attempt to kill me on sight again!"

The confusion and hesitant look on Garu's face made it obvious he wasn't keen on anything Tobe may have had to say. There couldn't be a single excuse he could use that would make this breaking and entering acceptable. Well... It was more like opening and walking. But it sounded less dramatic that way. Tobe continued to glare; glancing down at the blade. He lifted his hand, placing it on the top flat edge of the blade and gently pushed it down. Garu slowly lowered it as well.

"I am not here by choice, Garu. But it would take an idiot not to realize the conditions out there..."

He paused for a moment to clear his throat.

"I am no idiot! I'm here aren't I? I'm here for your shelter. I'd rather you be dead in the other room. Give time for the storm to pass, and I'll be on my way-"

Garu suddenly swung the blade back up, pressing the flat edge on Tobe's face. Tobe froze, slightly lifting his hands in defense. Garu used the sword to tilt Tobe's head to the right; observing his condition. Frostbitten, wounded, repulsive. Well, one of those was normal for him. Garu nodded quickly and put the sword back in its holder. He walked past Tobe and into the halls. Tobe remained still, only glancing over his shoulder as he watched Garu leave.

"What? So... We're cool? Is this the silent treatment?"

Garu leaned out from around the corner, pointing to the couch. Tobe looked over.

"Oh, uh. Yes. Of course! Um... I'll just be... Seating myself here then."

Garu nodded again and left. Tobe swallowed lightly and went over, taking a seat. It felt rude to be sitting on someone's furniture while his clothes were still wet. But hey, "rude" was practically his middle name. He let out a deep breath and leaned back. He may have even began to doze off if it wasn't for the clattering sound of Garu entering the room once more. Tobe quickly sat up at the sound. Garu entered with a basket in his hand. Containing many different types of supplies at that. Tobe made a face.

"I am in no need of mending. If you wish for me to wash up I can do it myself."

Garu rolled his eyes and took out a bottle of disinfectant along with a soft rag. Tobe clenched his fist.

"We're you even listening? I am perfectly capable of-"

Garu slapped the rag on Tobe's face and began gently rubbing away the grime. Oh how it burned. Tobe retreated shortly after.

"Hey! I don't want any of that-"

Garu quickly jolted forward, putting it on his face again while forcing him to stay put. Tobe tossed and turned but Garu had quite the grip on his neck. It took longer than it should have but eventually the old blood was cleaned off and his wounds were already looking better. Garu let go and went back to the basket. He set the rag to the side and dug through, eventually pulling out a roll of gauze. He tore it into patches and grabbed the tape. Tobe already knew what was coming up next but the worst was over. Garu set the gauze on the couch and tore off a strip of tape. He prepared it and began reaching towards Tobe's face again. Tobe quickly gestured up his hand.

"I can take it from here."

Garu hesitated but eventually handed it over. Tobe felt around his face a bit before carefully pasting the gauze patches on his wounds. Garu observed, as if Tobe couldn't take care of himself. One might find it strange to see an enemy being nice to the other. However in this case it was good versus evil. Garu, regardless of his feelings towards his enemy, was still good. It was devastating and made Tobe sick. Sick to even think about it more or less be a victim of it. He finished covering the areas on his face and glanced up.

"Is that all? Can we stop with the touching now?"

Garu rubbed his chin in thought, glancing over to get a look at Tobe's ears. He then looked down at his hands. Tobe knew what he was looking at and quickly tucked his fingers in his lap. Garu groaned in suspicion. Tobe shifted uncomfortably before breaking. He gestured his hands up.

"What?! It's just a bit of frostbite! There's no need to take further action on it! I'll be fine!"

Garu shook his head and shrugged as he gathered the rest of the supplies; making his way out the room. Tobe crossed his arms and looked away. He refused to be forced into anymore decisions he didn't wish to make. Sure he barged into Garu's home unexpectedly... But that didn't mean Garu could control him! No... From now on the main objective was to avoid anymore situations of contact and to simply focus on waiting out the weather. Tobe attempted to clench his fists but found it to be rather difficult. He looked down at his hands; seeing that the tips of his fingers were a bit darker than the rest. They throbbed and still felt chilled. There was no way his pride would let him ask for anymore help. He was on his own for this one. Tobe stood, which was also quite difficult, and made his way to the hall. He dragged and limped with each step. Garu's restroom was the second door on the right. That much he knew. He made his way to the bathroom and flipped on the light; nearly losing breath at the sight before him. His face... Bruised and blue. Touching it with his fingertips made it all the more miserable to look at. He looked... Broken. His hair down in a mess, gauze to hold up his features, and a sense of vulnerability in his complexion. Tears came to the edges of his eyes at such consideration. He didn't wish to look at this any longer.

With a quick motion, Tobe turned on the sink and unknowingly put his hand under its stream. Broiling... Or at least that's how it felt. The water was already heated up by the time he used the sink. And severe heat on severe cold was certainly NOT the correct way to go about the situation. It took Tobe less than a second to retreat his hand and cry out from the sensation. He collapsed to his knees, clenching his hands above him. Anger... Rage... Wrath... Why? Why did he have to be here? Why did he have to be humiliated like that? Showing up weak. Losing an easy battle. Having to be "taken care of". Tobe grit his teeth and shut his eyes tightly, pushing out a clean flow of tears over all this oppression. It didn't take long for Garu to come bolting around the corner. Seeing the situation made it quite easy to understand. He leaned over and turned off the water. Tobe quickly opened his eyes and stood. He pointed in accusation.

"You! Do you find some kind of amusement in all of this? Thinking that because your enemy is weak, you can treat them like a child?"

It was obvious the only person Tobe had to be upset with was himself. But facing his own problems was not something he wanted to add on to his already growing pile of troubles. It was better to make it someone else's problem. And no ninjas meant it had to be Garu. The innocent vigilante that brought forth nothing but help. Tobe slowly lowered his hand at the sight of Garu's lack of reaction. He remained with his arms crossed, sternly listening to everything Tobe had to say and was clearly unamused. Tobe swallowed lightly and let his expression lose its tension. He groaned and grit his teeth once more, pushing past Garu and angrily making his way back to the living room. He stomped, regardless of how much it pained him. His tantrum was more important than his physical well being. He let himself fall back on the couch; crossing his arms and keeping his head low. There wasn't anything he wouldn't give to have this storm pass. No warmth was worth this torture. Nothing was worth this! Perhaps he was overexageratting but that didn't matter! He would pout all he wanted! At least he had control over that…

It wasn't long till Garu entered the room begrudgingly; carrying a small tub of water. He set it on the ground, glaring at his subject. Tobe glanced over at the tub, then at Garu. He looked away once more as Garu pushed it closer with his foot. 'Oh... great...' Tobe thought as he realized he had no choice but to give in to the medical aid once more. He wanted the help… But he would never admit it. Garu crossed his arms and waited in patience. Tobe couldn't help but keep looking over. He knew Garu's ability to wait was much greater than his. That being said, Tobe slowly removed his shoes that were wrapped tightly around his ankle and flexed his foot. he cringed slightly at the sensation before slipping off his socks as well. The tips of his toes were dark as well. He looked to Garu, who only gestured to the tub with his head. Tobe pulled up his pants legs and dipped his feet in the lukewarm therapy. Garu took the rag that was draped over the tub's edge and wrung it out a bit. He handed it to Tobe, who took it with befuddlement.

"Ah… Um… Okay?"

Garu rolled his eyes and snatched it out of his hand, soon sitting beside him and carefully going over the edge of Tobe's ear. Tobe could feel himself cringe with a shiver down his spine. He quickly took it back.

"Yeah, I got it! I got it!"

Garu tsked and got up, heading out of the room to find other necessities. Tobe groaned and began attending to himself; reducing the sting of the ice burns. He suddenly felt less comfortable. But it wasn't anything he could target. It was then that he vowed to himself… The moment his state of being was well, he would strike! But the sight of Garu entering with blankets and a pillow made it obvious that this night would be a lot longer than he had hoped...


	3. Chapter 3

"What?! What is this?! You assume this is some kind of sleepover?! I will be here no longer than I have to. The storm should be easing up... About... Now."

Tobe looked out the window, only to see it completely opaque with the outdoor elements. The increasing wind could be heard throughout the house, creaking on the walls and rushing across the roof. Tobe swallowed and cleared his throat. He gestured his hand to speak before giving in to the situation and putting out his palm,

"Aargh! Just-... Give me the comforter..."

He avoided eye contact as Garu handed it over. Tobe quickly snatched it away. One night. One night to be in good enough condition to make it home unscathed. Seeking an attack plan wasn't quite on the agenda anymore. It was in fact the last thing he wanted. He just wanted to be home. If not home, than anywhere else but here. Oh, how aggravating. Tobe tuned back in from his personal state of mind to redirect his attention to the ninja host who was now bent down on the floor, adjusting the water in the tub with various salts and dusts. How dare he!

"Hey! What are you doing-!? There will be no modifications to my treatment-"

It was then that some kind of... Sensation overcame him. There was a strong tingly feeling that went from his feet up his whole body the moment Garu started adding whatever it was he was adding. A tingly feeling that soon linked to nothing... Nothing in Tobe's body. No pain. His pain was gone. Tears swelled to his eyes moments later. Man, he felt great. Though it was right to assume whatever it was Garu did was temporary. Tobe quickly wiped his eyes, and spoke up with a lightly choked voice.

"Uh... What is... What is that... Medicine you possess?"

Garu looked up at him. Without breaking eye contact he closed up the boxes and small satchels; gathering them and carrying them out. Just another "ninja" secret he had. What a waste to use it on your enemy. Tobe looked down and slowly moved his feet side to side in the water. He had two warm rags wrapped around his hands and occasionally rubbed them to his ear for temporary relief. He assumed it wouldn't be long till this "medicine" would wear down. It was better to appreciate the good while it lasted. Heck, without any of this he would be continually trying to find ways to make the pain go away, likely only making things worse with each attempt. But Garu was there to... Help him for some reason. Garu was... Being awfully nice. It was a niceness he likely always had, but it was something Tobe dare didn't cross. But now it was out in the open and it wasn't leaving Tobe easy. Quite uneasy really. He didn't like whatever this was. Guilt? Anxiety? Maybe a mix of everything. He placed a hand around his stomach at the sensation. He didn't wanna see Garu anymore for the rest of the night. It was better to just leave it on good terms. Rest was what he needed. Yeah. A lot of rest without disturbance. Who knows how well that would sort out...

Tobe looked up and around. He could hear occasional clutter from the other room. Ironic for a ninja to be making such racket. The water was getting more chilled than not at this point, but Tobe wasn't quite sure what he was supposed to do. Was it okay to take his feet out? Would all his pain return? He felt like a child not knowing how to take care of himself like this. He leaned back farther on the couch and slowly lifted his feet out of the water. The relaxation left them heavy. He unraveled his palms and used the rags to dry off a bit before placing his feet back down on the floor. He looked down and moved his toes. They certainly felt better. Perhaps enough to walk on. However that wasn't a risk he was willing to take quite yet. Not after the last time.

Tobe put his head back and closed his eyes once more. Gosh, he was exhausted. At least that would ensure a good night's sleep even in an uncomfortable environment. The clock across the room read quarter past eleven. He could feel the weight in his eyes slowly taking over. And just for a split second, he wondered how well his ninjas were dealing with life back at home. They must be worried or at least curious as to why Tobe hadn't returned from his seemingly short task. He hadn't been able to determine if his journey was even worth it at this point. He looked over towards his jacket. He left it in his coat pocket. The thing. The thing that drove him out in such wretched weather. Was it all worth it? He had to know. There was a pause before Tobe took a deep breath and began sitting himself up. He took a second before attempting to stand; arms and legs trembling. He grit his teeth in the process. Much too engrossed in the task at hand, he hadn't a moment to notice the figure coming across the room and quickly shoving him back down on the couch. Tobe let out a quick groan as he opened his eyes to his none-too-pleased host. Garu glared and pointed at the couch and Tobe couldn't help but have a mild look of shame. Garu's other hand held a steaming bowl, in which he placed on the coffee table. Soup. Of course he would have. How cliché. He pulled the table a bit closer in range. Tobe tapped his fingers together rather awkwardly. Perhaps this "kindness" was going a bit too far. He didn't want any mixed feelings towards his enemy after all. And Garu made his desire for hatred increasingly difficult. He wasn't sure how far this would be taken.

Garu looked down. seeing as though Tobe was done with the treatment, he gathered together the rags, draping them over the tub before steadily picking it up and exiting the room. Tobe grew increasingly hunched as he stared at the bowl of soup. The steam seemed to be twirling in a fit of mockery. Oh, how it was laughing at him! This... This... SOUP, was the broken barrier of his relations towards his long loathed opposite. Tobe knew himself as an evil being, but this soup was more evil than anything he had ever imagined. He shuffled his hands anxiously. What was there to do? Deny the hospitality? He was rather hungry through... But no! He couldn't lose in this situation. He wouldn't dare even take a moment to taste it! What would Garu do about it, hm? Nothing! He couldn't do anything about it! Tobe would laugh at his soupy gesture! He smirked slowly, increasing with a quiet menacing laughter. It was then that Garu came back in. He noticed Tobe's lack of effort to even reach for the bowl. He groaned and went over, snapping Tobe out of his trance. Garu looked down at the bowl, then quickly over at Tobe with a frown. Tobe's maniacal expression was quickly transformed into one of insecurity and excuse. He panicked in his unprepared state of mind.

"Oh- I, um... Was... Waiting for it to cool down! Yes."

He forced a smile as Garu rolled his eyes. The excuse seemed to pass quite well. But Tobe's vulnerability must have stopped him from saying what was really on his mind... Or perhaps it was his hunger. Garu picked up a spoonful of broth and blew on it gently. Without evening offering first, he shoved it in Tobe's mouth, catching him bluntly off guard. Tobe made a noise of discomfort before Garu pulled out the spoon and proceeded to dip it again. Tobe spoke up against the situation.

"I can feed myself, thank you! Do I appear completely useless to you?! I am here on my own terms and I don't want you bothering me with every little task!"

His voice progressed in a whining, pitched tone as he proceeded to rant. Soon getting interrupted with another spoonful. He frowned deeply as Garu smirked with victory. How humiliating. Tobe rubbed his temples in frustration as Garu stirred the soup once more.

"If you would be ever so kind as to pass the bowl to ME, I can save you the effort of having to exert yourself on such an activity."

His eye twitched glanced over with uncertainty before picking up the bowl and holding it out. Tobe lightly smiled with gratitude as he put his hands out. He paused before touching the edges. Quite a dilemma. He slowly pressed his palms on its side before releasing shortly after. There was a good reason he was "waiting for it to cool" now. He cringed his fingers slightly as he tried again, having no different results the second time around. He swallowed lightly as he slowly put his hands down. Garu raised a brow at him, as if he knew what was going to happen from the start. It was better for Tobe to realize the errors himself. He shifted in his seat, speaking up rather humble.

"Ah… Um… You're right. Nevermind."

It was painful to say such words and Tobe now felt thrown under the bridge in means of status. He was nothing in this case. He had no words, no power, he was… crippled it seemed like. Putting his own life in the hands of this "know-it-all". Garu noticed his sullen daze as he set the bowl back down. He was quite pitiful… Which was rather amusing. Garu took another spoonful, and blew on it lightly once more, gesturing it over. Tobe glanced to it a couple times before hesitantly accepting it. Garu lightly tipped it in his mouth. This routine proceeded quite a while in utter silence. And it seemed like for once, Tobe understood why Garu had not wished to talk all these years. Vow or not. Some words were not meant to describe such feelings in times like this. For there was nothing one had to say to the other. Nothing at all...


	4. Chapter 4

Garu had stepped out after what Tobe labeled as the "worst meal of his life". He occasionally walked past the doorway, implying that he was in no mood to rest just yet. It was odd really. Perhaps all this treatment was an excuse to keep an eye on Tobe. To make sure he was constantly occupied and not focusing his mind on scheming. Tobe preferred to assume such things. It wasn't in his comfort zone to consider Garu's sincerity to be genuine. Afterall, with every step of Tobe's physical wellbeing improving, his emotional well being would take a dive. It would plummet. Plummet into a spiraling onset of... Of... Guilt. It appeared to be guilt. Oh, how awful. Had Tobe even thanked him? No. No! He wouldn't let such thoughts irk him! He'll suck out as much of Garu's hospitality as he wanted! Right before he'd leave without a trace! Any thanks he would give would imply sarcasm or mockery. Yes... He never asked for any of this to begin with. In fact, he broke in. Why Garu would bother assisting someone who broke into his house was beyond Tobe's logical understanding. Garu was a fool. That was all that was to be said on the matter.

Sleep... That's all that anyone should do at such an hour. However, there was a constant nagging fear that if Tobe tried to rest, he just get woken up again by another one of Garu's "brilliant" remedies. He refused to sleep until he knew Garu was asleep as well. This didn't stop Tobe from lightly resting his eyes in between, only to be alerted by the sound of his own snore starting. It wasn't long till Garu came back. Though it felt like an eternity. He carried a pile of folded clothes in his arms, which certainly caught Tobe by surprise. Garu set the clothes on the table and gestured his hand; implying Tobe to remove his own in place for the new. Tobe's jaw was slack in a loss for words.

"I... You know you... Really don't have to go this far. I would prefer you didn't actually. I'm not in a critical condition any more. I can manage myself from this point on. My clothes are fine. Just... A little wet."

Garu didn't hesitate to point to the area of the couch where Tobe had been. Tobe turned and looked at the water stain that lined the back. Garu raised a brow at him as he chuckled nervously.

"Oh, uh... Heh... In that case... I do not mind borrowing a set of clothes..."

Garu nodded before rolling his eyes. Tobe reached in his pocket, taking out his hair tie and putting up his ponytail. He removed his haori and undershirt, along with undoing the ties on his hakama. He stood carefully to pull down his bottoms. It felt nice to take off the weight. The wet clothes were itchy too. Garu handed him a towel to finish off. Tobe rubbed himself down before stretching at the sensation. Yeah, this did feel better. Garu was always... Right. Always knew what to do next. Ugh. How irritating. Garu handed him a button-up night shirt; in which Tobe began dressing right away. The pants matched too. Classy in an ironic way. Tobe brushed himself off before standing up straight once more. He had always been a bit taller than Garu. He wasn't sure if it had to do with the age difference or not. Either way, he was taller. Which made him proud.

"I, uh... Have to use your facilities."

Garu nodded as he gathered the wet clothes. Tobe looked down at his feet. He was able to stand decently. But that was minor compared to walking. He clenched his fists lightly and rubbed his fingers together anxiously. Garu took notice of his tension rather quickly and set the clothes back down slowly. He gestured out his hand, which broke Tobe out of his trance.

"Huh? Oh, um... I'm fine. I can walk."

With that, Tobe didn't wait another moment. He took his first few steps slowly before picking up to a normal pace. However his nerves caused him to stumble right before the doorway. Garu stepped forward quickly and Tobe shot up his hand.

"I'm fine."

Garu stepped off as Tobe regained himself and made his way to the bathroom. He wasn't sure how much more of this he could take. Too touchy. Too feelsy. Too much nonsense. He wasn't broken. He was just a bit roughed up. Garu didn't seem to realize that. Maybe he did. It was hard to tell. What with him being practically mute. Tobe washed his hands and his face afterwards, avoiding the patched up areas. Hopefully rest was on the agenda next. He just wanted to sleep.

The hallway was darker. Finally Garu had shut off some lights. He must have been tired too of course. Tobe walked lightly, listening to each creak the floor made below him. Their was a mild light from around the corner of the room as guidance. He peered around the doorway. Garu had a candle lit on the table as he was preparing the couch with sheets and blankets; more than what he had given Tobe before. He let out a sigh before walking in. Garu stood after noticing his entrance. Though he helped Tobe change he was still in his usual clothes. Had he not taken a single moment for himself? This was strange. Tobe couldn't help but walk with a certain aura about him. Something that appeared to be... Disappointed. Garu swallowed lightly with slight befuddlement on his face. Tobe carefully sat down on the couch once more, resting his elbows in his knees with his hands clasped. He kept his head low for a moment before looked up at Garu, who hadn't broken his expression. Tobe took a deep breath and let out slowly.

"I don't understand you. I don't know if it's because you don't communicate well, or because our relationship thus far has been strictly mutual in hate. Maybe not right now. Maybe never. I just don't know. I don't know what you're trying to prove here. What you're trying to do. Are you trying to make me feel good or just yourself? Cause I'm not well. I'm not feeling good. And it's because of you."

Tobe glared darkly as Garu slowly began to frown. It was obvious the situation hadn't been made much clearer, but it was also rather apparent that Tobe had not had any real gratitude and was not convinced of this consideration for his condition. The selfish bastard. Everything always appeared to be some kind of trick to him. Like he was always falling in a trap. Why shouldn't he feel that way though? His enemy was caring for him on some extreme levels. It was frightening.

"Wasting your time... You're wasting your time! Is this some kind of fun for you? To push me into boundaries of sheer discomfort? It makes me sick! Ridden with guilt! The best thing you coulda did for me, for yourself, was to just leave me be from the beginning. Now I don't know what to believe. What to think!"

It could have been an over-tired brain on hyperdrive. Or simply pent up angst. Tobe found himself beginning to lash out on a situation that didn't need such insight at the moment. He wanted Garu to suffer. Suffer in any possible way! To think he put Tobe through more trouble than the situation was worth.

"You're better off dead, Garu! Better off out of my way! Now do me one favor I actually ask for and get the HELL AWAY FROM ME FOR ONCE!"

Tobe clenched his fists and grit his teeth. Garu stared only for a moment before looking away and shaking his head. He left, not looking back with the angered expression that formed over the period of listening to that ungrateful tool. He left, without a trace. And for once out of the whole night, there was silence. Not a single bustle of bicker from the surrounding rooms. The wind was now a white noise, not worth hearing with the listening ear. Tobe seemed to stare at the doorway for quite some time. He didn't quite know what happened just now. But oddly enough, He felt a chill. He slowly gathered under his blankets, tugging them right on his body. For it was now colder in the house than it had been outside. Or perhaps it was deeper than that. Perhaps the cold was inside of Tobe's mind. In which no blanket could cure. After all, you cannot warm what you believe in your head. You cannot savor a warmth that wasn't formed in your soul. A soul of ice. You cannot warm ice.


	5. Chapter 5

A thoughtless mind was ideal for a good night's rest. To be senseless as if you were without the very existence that allowed you to go comatose. Senseless beating in your chest. Numbness in your bones. It was euphoria you were not present for. And it was ideal. It was how Tobe had intended on riding out this situation. Maybe it was a pain in his head. Or perhaps something that startled him. For he found himself coming to in dull silence. It mustn't have been long. For the sun was not present and his bedside candle still had a glow. The wax had dripped down the edges, marking the table with its remains. Tobe found himself watching its gentle flicker; as if it was waiting out its death. He sat up with a light groan. He still wasn't quite sure what woke him up. According to the clock it had only been a few hours. 2:14am. So late in the night and early in the morning. It was a time meant for rest. But by the looks of it, Tobe wasn't the only restless soul in the house. Not only a mild light from his bedside, but one that creeped around the doorway as well. It was barely noticeable. It may have been nothing. However it was better to feed your paranoia over pushing it to the side. Tobe took a deep breath and stood. He almost stumbled at the surprise that overcame him when his feet took so well to the ground. He felt... Great. To be able to walk without fear was a blessing at this point. Considering Tobe hadn't known how well he'd be able to walk after this was said and done. Garu had done the job right.

Tobe creeped to the door, slowly peering down the hall. His muscles went more lax once he found that he did indeed see a light from around the corner. The room was the one closest to the living room; just a few feet away. Tobe swallowed lightly and carefully slipped his feet across. He peered around once more to find something he was somewhat expecting; just not hoping for. Garu sat in peace, staring into what appeared to be a wood burning stove. They worked well to heat a home. He sipped lightly on a mug, keeping even more quiet than usual. More quiet than mute. It was the type of silence that left you lost on what to do. What to say. Tobe tapped his fingers together, opening his mouth to speak a couple times before finding the task too difficult to attempt. Perhaps it was best to start with the only thing that was on his mind. Tobe swallowed and knocked on the door frame lightly. Garu jolted slightly at the sudden noise before looking over his shoulder. Meeting eye contact with him was a bit more nerve-wracking than Tobe had expected. So much so, that he seemed to have drawn a blank. A blank in mind and expression for what felt to be far too long.

"Ah... um... You're... You're awake... Seems a bit... Ya'know... Odd considering you should be more tired than I am. I'd ask you what's on your mind but... Heh..."

Garu glanced at Tobe from head to toe before turning around once more. Tobe rubbed the back of his head anxiously and made his way in, soon coming up to sit beside Garu; who paid him no heed. Tobe crossed his legs and tapped his thumbs. He stared at the small fiery furnace; which glowed with a gentle fade. The edges blazed like some kind of neon crimson. It didn't take long for him to make a second attempt.

"So, uh... All that stuff... Y-You learned how to do... It was... It was useful. I mean, I can move again. Without so much pain. So... Th... Thank you for that."

Tobe glanced over slightly, seeing if there had been any hint of a reaction to his words. Alas, there was none. Rather expected really. Tobe hated being in the wrong while also being aware of it. Ignorance was bliss. But it was far too obvious that his words before were unjust. He didn't want to believe that was the reason Garu had been so despondent. But what other reason was there? The whole night was strictly focused on Tobe's wellbeing. And in an unsightly turn, Garu seemed to be the one under the pressure now. And it wasn't anyone else's fault but the bumbling menace who put him there. Tobe sighed quietly.

"Is this it? There's nothing more here? No reason for me to go on?"

He frowned as he looked over once more. Strangely enough, Garu seemed to actually look back. Only for a short moment however before going back to a state of stubbornness. The message was obvious to catch on to. Tobe just didn't wish to face such a reality. There wasn't much more of an option however.

"Garu... I'm... Sorry I got angry. You've been right this whole time and my... Childlike demeanors prevented me from treating the situation for what it was. You were just helping me. I'm sorry."

Words like this felt misplaced coming from Tobe's voice. To recognize what he was saying as genuine seemed so cliché. So... Not real. Like a setup. However there was no better way to put it. Seems like this was the only nice thing he'd done during the whole situation anyhow. His humble appearance must have been noticeable. For Garu not only looked in his direction; but also smiled at his words. It was a subtle smile. But a smile nonetheless. Tobe avoided eye contact but found himself looking back once in awhile. His face got slightly flushed as he cleared his throat.

"D-Don't just assume this makes things all warm and welcoming between us! I just thought I should recognize my mistakes and fix them! And because it's only fair for you to receive an apology. It doesn't change things or make things okay! You know this whole situation could have been avoided if I would have just stayed indoors instead of going out in the treacherous weather to go and get-"

Tobe cut himself short in utter surprise at this whole new dilemma brought forth to him. Garu was finally asleep... Right on his lap that is. It didn't take long for the night to catch up to Garu once his conscious was cleared. And apparently Tobe's words weren't important enough to be heard. Garu began to doze as he set his mug down. It wasn't long before the simple task of holding himself up was becoming increasingly difficult. He yawned before letting himself fall over into the comfort of Tobe's lap. Tobe held his breath for a moment, analyzing the situation. He let out a sigh before hesitantly stroking Garu's hair. I guess his lack of sleep really had been Tobe's fault. It was as if you could sense the weight being lifted off of Garu's shoulders as he now rested peacefully. It wasn't that big of a deal. Just a bit odd to deal with. Tobe continued to stroke, running his fingers gently through the side of Garu's tight-stranded hair. It was soft.

The night progressed on silently as Tobe now slept on his back with Garu rested at his legs. The heater continued to glow as the snow outside began to ease. and the quiet ends of the home were no longer ridden with tension and shivering. It was comforting for the first time. Comforting on a night of bizarre encounters.

And what an odd night it was.


	6. Chapter 6 (Final)

Morning rose with a calm voice of wind while chimes could be heard in the mists of the crisp morn air. Much more soothing than before. It was the irony of such fair weather that woke Tobe from his nightly slumber. A night spent, by choice, on the floor. Only now he was able to stretch out his limbs. For his "partner" had left him to his lonesome. Tobe sat up, rubbing his face. He didn't expect to sleep so well on such a surface. But a long rest was much needed; regardless of how he got it. To have been so drowsy and woken up by a simple light from the other room seemed impossible. Perhaps it was a voice in his head as some kind of fate. Or perhaps it was as simple as a sudden noise from outside. Either way, it was a blessing. For it put Garu at ease as a result as well. Tobe stretched once more before standing. There was a welcoming scent lingering through the air. Garu must have been awake. As usual, the floorboards creaked gently beneath each step. Tobe curled his toes as he made his way down the hall. He felt groggy in a sense. Hair unclean. bandages in need of replacing. He couldn't bother Garu for anything more at this point though. He had done enough already.

Tobe glanced around the corner. As expected, Garu was up and active. The stove hummed in heat as a pot of tea steamed its surrounding atmosphere. Garu seemed pleasant in his step. As if his enemy had NOT been sleeping in the other room. Tobe caught himself watching for a moment and broke out of daydream.

"Ah... Sleep well? Though regardless of where you were I'm sure you would have had no trouble..."

Garu glanced over his shoulder with a mild grin. He was so much more at ease than before. Perhaps he was a morning person. Without another moment to spare, he walked over to the kitchen table; picking up a basket and stack of clothes. Tobe's clothes to be exact. He handed them over. The basket contained shower supplies along with new bandages and disinfectant. The clothes were freshly washed and even a bit warm from being dried. Tobe held back the pleasant expression that may have seeped through his face. But it would not have lasted long as he felt himself slip into a state of panic at a sudden realization.

"U-Uh... There was, um... Um... A box! I-In my pocket! And it should have been-"

Garu reached over and lifted up one of the folds of clothes, revealing that he had set the box off to the side. It was still unopened and in its perfect condition. Tobe could feel a wave of relief overcome him.

"Oh... Heh... Very good. I will... Go wash up now."

Garu nodded and went back to his morning business. He must have been up pretty early to have been able to do a full set of laundry. And yet he was up so late. What a strange little ninja he was. Tobe made his way to the bathroom, finding himself almost... Excited to be able to take a shower. He felt like a mess. And cleanliness came before evilness. Or something like that. Locking the door behind him, he stripped off his nightly attire and turned on the water. The day seemed to be leading off to a good start.

Removing the bandages proved to be the most tedious. The skin on Tobe's face was still tender to the touch, but it certainly looked better than it did before. He dabbed away at any excess buildup and reapplied new gauze. The wound would likely heal within the coming week. However who knows if would result in any scars. Tobe was quite content with the one he already had to live with. He tightened the towel around his waist and used the other to roughly dry off his hair. It draped to his collarbone, loose and slick. A raven black like his brows. Quite similar to Garu's but with a different texture. For Tobe's seemed a bit more difficult to maintain. He brushed it out, letting the strands run together in a perfect style. He ran his fingers through it a few times, eventually picking up his hair tie and putting it together low in the back. Sometimes a new look was a good change of pace. Tobe finished drying off and dressed himself in his garments; throwing the rest of the laundry in the hamper. Glancing back over at the sink, he reached over to pick up his small box. White like a dove with a neat gold trim. It was sealed to perfection. Tobe gripped it firmly in thought before tucking it back in his front pocket and exiting the bathroom. The light scent of pleasantries was still there to greet him in the halls; though this time it led him to the living room. Garu seated himself at the coffee table, sipping his mug. A teapot rest in the middle, with another matching mug on the other edge. It was covered with a lid. Tobe entered at the sight of Garu's welcoming smile; settling himself down on the floor as well. He carefully removed the lid on his mug, allowing a swirl of steam to be released and rise to his nostrils. It was warm on his cheeks. He sipped carefully. Garu always seemed to do quite well in keeping to himself. It was like he found some form of contentment in a two-sided silence. However this time, he seemed to be curious. Occasionally glancing over, scanning Tobe for movements. It wasn't long before he cleared his throat, grabbing Tobe's attention. He made a gesture with his hands; a bit difficult to make out. It wasn't till he pointed down that Tobe caught the idea.

"Ah..."

Tobe reached in his pocket, pulling out the small box.

"It was, uh... Kind of why I was out in the storm last night. You see there's this shop in the village that gets exclusive shipments once in a while and, uh, I had been waiting for... Quite some time for this one specifically. I wasn't going to let a bit of rain and ice prevent me from making my way out there..."

Tobe fiddled the box in his hands as Garu seemed to be blank on the situation. Tobe glanced a few times in an uncomfortable manner; knowing well that Garu wouldn't be content with such an answer until he knew what the box actually contained. Tobe cleared his throat gently.

"It's just... It's exotic... Chocolates... The... Truffle kind. I, uh... Really... Like chocolate..."

How foolish he must have sounded. What a way to reveal the cause of this whole catastrophe. Who knows how Garu must feel about this! Tobe, risking his life in a blizzard. And for what? Chocolate?! He could feel his face get warm in shame. How lowly he was. A small giggle broke him out of his trance. Garu laughed lightly, putting his hand over his mouth in an attempt to stop himself. It was more so a shock to Tobe to see Garu quite the opposite of upset, but to actually find humor in the situation as well made it all the more surprising. After what Tobe had put him through that is. Even so, Tobe felt himself flush more.

"H-Hey it's not like I do it ALL the time! This was an exclusive shipment! Himalayan! It- oh- nevermind!"

He crossed his arms and shook his head. Garu sipped his tea once more, still keeping his quirky grin. Tobe bit his lips together to prevent a smile from coming across him as well. There was one word to describe the two of them. One that fit too well for comfort... Dorks. They were dorks.

The morning began to grow late. The afternoon was peeking and the weather was fine. After finishing the tea, Tobe had helped with some mild housework. Afterall it was only fair for him to help out a bit after taking over so much space. His mobility was no longer an issue and the day seemed to be in no hurry for rough conditions. It was the perfect time to make his journey back home. Tobe slipped from the kitchen eventually and returned to the living room. His coat and winter garments had been hung up near the door and based on feeling, they were dry. Garu must have put them in the drier as well. Tobe shuffled through to make sure all was in tact. It wasn't long before Garu came passing by the door carrying some supplies. He glanced in and froze; eventually setting down what he was carrying. Tobe glanced over his shoulder at the sound.

"Oh, um... I suppose it may be appropriate for me to depart soon. If the weather is fair now it's better not to risk waiting."

Garu seemed to hint a sullen behavior. But it wasn't certain to determine. He looked up out the window, nodding firmly. Tobe gave a light nod before taking down his jacket and gearing up. He pulled up his mask, adjusting it comfortably. Garu seemed to keep his attention to the floor. Anywhere but the situation at hand. This time it was noticeable. Tobe hadn't often experienced a feeling quite like this. Guilt, when he had done wrong, was one thing. But to feel dark in the same way when he hadn't anything to do with it was frightening. Garu's aura had changed so quickly, and Tobe couldn't help but feel responsible for his wellbeing in this case. He felt... Compelled to make up for it. Compelled to make Garu feel better. What a strange feeling it was.

"Hey, ya'know... You helped me out quite a bit. And it may be ironic but... Uh... Here."

Tobe shuffled his hand in his pocket, taking out the box of truffles. He handed it over with a keen look of expectation in his eyes. Not an ounce of regret. Garu stared, looking between Tobe and the box. Tobe gestured it again.

"No, really... I'm saying 'Thank you.'"

Garu hesitantly reached out and took it. A warm smile seemed to run on his cheeks. He perked up in thought before turning to the coffee table and bending down. He pulled out one of its drawers and shuffled through, eventually pulling out a scarf. It was felt with a ninja-star design on both ends and looked to be hand crafted. Garu went over and wrapped it around Tobe, tucking the edges in a comfortable knot. There was a pause of eye contact before both had to look away in discomfort.

"So I guess I'll... See you later then. Yeah..."

Garu nodded slowly. Tobe paused for a moment before nodding as well and turning to the door. It was as if it was posed. Like a scene witnessed a million times. Garu reached out to take Tobe's hand as Tobe froze in his steps and turned to look. Without hesitation, Garu slipped his arms around Tobe's waist in an embrace. Tobe stood in shock for a moment before slowly becoming lax and returning the gesture. The lock seemed to be forever. Forever in a hold of security. There was no other feeling like it. They both released slowly, slipping out of each others grasp. Garu now smiled confidently like his usual self and Tobe returned the favor.

"See you on the battlefield."

Tobe gave a quick salute as he exited the comforts of shelter and returned to the brisk earthly outdoors. The breeze was chilling, but nice. But only till he got home.

Tobe kept his hands in his pockets as the snow crunched beneath his feet. The sweet sun had shown him mercy in allowing the path ahead to be made known. What a night. What an experience. Who knows how he'd look back on the situation a few years from now. Perhaps it wouldn't be spoken of again. Perhaps things would go back to normal. No... Things couldn't be normal. The usual war between them would wage on. But there would always be that newfound respect within them. A brotherhood. Or perhaps something else... Either way, change was bound to occur. And it was safe to assume it would be for the better. One could only hope after such circumstances. Tobe lifted his face to the skies above. Ice had dripped from stalks as he proceeded farther. And each drip that trickled across his face left a warm sensation of life. The ice... It was warm.

END~


End file.
